Los 100 Juegos del Hambre KLAINE
by iguales
Summary: Kurt es un tímido chico del Distrito 7 que se hace amigo del guapo y popular Blaine Anderson , debido a las normas de los 100 Juegos del Hambre ambos pueden ser seleccionados en la cosecha , pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambos sean enviados a la arena ? ¿Surgirá el amor entre ellos? Los otros personajes de GLEE aparecen
1. Chapter 1

Hola, sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin subir, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo que actualizaré con frecuencia.

Antes de nada, quería dar tres avisos: el primero que voy a reeditar los capítulos que ya tenía subidos para cambiar pequeños detalles (nada esencial), el segundo que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen y el tercero que os recomiendo leer primero los libros porque si no entenderéis nada

Kurt se levantó de la cama agitadamente dirigiéndose al lavabo que tenía enfrente de su cama, se mojó la cara y cerró los ojos intentando olvidar la terrible pesadilla que acababa de tener. En ella veía como su madre se montaba en un tren y le tendía la mano pidiéndole que le acompañase. Kurt extendía la mano, pero el tren avanzaba cada vez más rápido llevándose consigo a su madre y, frustrado iba tras ella, pero no conseguía llegar hasta ella, cuando de repente el tren volcó y estalló arrasando con todo.

Kurt llevaba teniendo esta pesadilla desde que su madre había fallecido cuando él tenía 8, desde entonces se había convertido en una persona bastante seria e introvertida siendo su padre la única persona en el mundo a la que de verdad apreciaba. Toda esta soledad que Kurt sentía se acentuó cuando descubrió que era gay, ya que no tenía amigos en los que poder confiar. Aunque bajo esa capa de soledad y timidez Kurt era una persona extraordinariamente perseverante y valiente y había encontrado una vía de escape y de realización personal: prepararse para los Juegos

Kurt y su padre vivían en el Distrito 7 de Panem , región en la cual cada año se celebraban los Juegos del Hambre en los cuales un chico y una chica de cada uno de los 12 distritos de Panem eran enviados a una arena donde lucharían entre ellos hasta que quedase un solo vencedor

-Una pena- se dijo Kurt a si mismo recordando como el año pasado la chica de su distrito había conseguido llegar hasta los cuatro últimos finalistas cuando un chico del Distrito 4 le había rebanado la cabeza con un cuchillo. Debido a que los adolescentes entre 12 y 18 estaban en riesgo de ir a los Juegos mediante un sistema de selección en la cual había dos urnas (chicos y chicas) de las cuales se sacaba un nombre al azar, Kurt se había estado entrenado todas las mañanas desde que tenía 10 años con cuchillos.

Abrió su armario y cogiendo la ropa que se ponía casi todos los días se fue a la bañera, se dio un baño de agua fría y luego cogiendo la mochila en la que guardaba sus tres cuchillos y su material escolar se vistió y dirigiéndose a la cocina saludó a su padre

-Buenos días papá-

-Buenos días cariño, ¿vas a entrenar?

-Si, después iré a la escuela-

-Pero Kurt si sabes que no te van a escoger, no tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo Burt con una sonrisa, en un intento de ocultar el pánico que le producía saber que su hijo podía ser elegido.

-Además este año tienes menos posibilidades de que te escojan , ya sabes lo que dijo la Presidenta Roz-

….FLASHBACK….

Kurt se encontraba viendo el televisor cuando de repente en la pantalla apareció el escudo y el himno de Panem y después la Presidenta Roz Washington con un sobre en la mano y delante de un micrófono

-Buenas noches ciudadanos de Panem , como saben este año los Juegos cumplen 100 años , siendo el Vasallaje de los 25 y por lo tanto siendo un poco especiales-dijo mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa siniestra-

-Para recordar a los 12 distritos de Panem que deben ser castigados por su rebelión y no tienen nada que hacer frente al Capitolio - abrió el sobre-Este año los juegos se regirán por una serie de normas.

1 No habrá baño de sangre en la Cornucopia

2 Sólo habrá una urna por distrito

3 Los tributos(los enviados a la arena) del mismo distrito podrán ser coronados vencedores

4 Los regalos recibidos por los managers serán enviados a la Cornucopia

….…..FIN DEL FLASBACK…

-Aunque papá tenga menos posibilidades de que me escojan, nunca está mal prevenir además sigo sin fiarme de que el Capitolio establecido unas normas tan "compasivas", en fin me voy-dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla y se fue directo al bosque que tenía enfrente de su casa, ya que el 7 se especializaba en la madera, porque era una zona con abundancia de árboles.

Kurt se dirigió a su sitio preferido y empezó a practicar. Donde ponía el ojo el cuchillo iba, incluso llevaba desde hacía tiempo practicando con los ojos cerrados y aunque no era tan bueno como con los ojos abiertos no solía fallar.

Echó una ojeada a su reloj y descubrió que si no corría no llegaría a tiempo a la escuela, mientras corría hacia la escuela Kurt pensaba agradecido que como tenía 17 ya solo le quedaba un año de escuela y luego por fin podría ir a trabajar con su padre en la tienda que éste tenía en el pueblo. Llegó exhausto a la clase justo en el momento en el que entraba la profesora…

A la salida de clase se dirigió al comedor a sentarse en la habitual mesa vacía, donde solía estar cuando de repente sintió la mirada de unos enormes ojos color avellana y se sorprendió al descubrir que del guapo y atlético Blaine Anderson, seguramente el chico más popular de la escuela por el que todas las chicas babeaban no sólo por su metro ochenta y sus músculos marcados, además de su cara de ángel, sino porque, sin ninguna duda era el mejor cantante de todo el distrito. A Kurt le caía bien porque era la única persona que le decía hola cuando se cruzaba con él además,era bastante agradable con todo el mundo . Por eso Kurt no le dio más importancia y se dirigió a la siguiente clase, después de la cual tendría que ir al bosque a trabajar como hacía todo el mundo en su distrito.

Kurt siempre se juntaba con el mismo grupo de chicos que le habían asignado para dirigirse al bosque cuando se acercó el agente de la paz que dirigía toda la actividad y le dijo:

-Hummel , ha habido un cambio , te vamos a trasladar a otra parte del bosque-

Kurt asintió, puesto que no le importaba en absoluto, ya que en cualquier parte del bosque haría lo mismo, así que siguió al agente y llegó a una parte del bosque donde no había estado antes y echó una mirada a los dos chicos y a la chica que estaban allí e inmediatamente reconoció los enormes ojos avellana que esta mañana le habían estado mirando fijamente y que de nuevo parecía que lo estaban volviendo a hacer

-Hola me llamo Blaine Anderson , tú debes de ser Kurt Hummel-´dijo en un tono en un tono agradable-estos son Jake y Mary-ambos asintieron sin mirar a Kurt y continuaron con el trabajo-Así que ¿te han trasladado? Pues que bien porque así podemos conocernos mejor, porque te veo siempre solo y me sabe mal que no hables con nadie-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa-Si quieres después de trabajar nos quedamos aquí un rato y charlamos-

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de que sea buena idea, porque no suelo llegar tarde a casa y no quiero asustar a mi padre-dijo Kurt tímidamente-No pasa nada, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa- se ofreció amablemente Blaine. Kurt se quedó contemplando la cara de Blaine mientras elaboraba una respuesta y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba porque Blaine tenía tanto interés en conocerle-Está bien, no me va a hacer daño hablar con nadie de vez en cuando-dijo Kurt sonriendo y sorprendiéndose por que hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía, pero había algo en la cara de Blaine que le hacía sonreír.

Después de acabar el trabajo Jake y Mary se despidieron de Blaine, y él se giró para decir a Kurt:

-Bueno pues nada guíame hasta tu casa Kurt-

-Por aquí -señaló Kurt el camino que serpenteaba entre los árboles dirección al norte-Y ¿cómo se siente ser el chico más popular?-preguntó Kurt curioso

-Pues la verdad es que daría todo el oro del mundo por ser sólo un chico normal porque entre el colegio y la presión que recibo en casa, siento que no puedo ser yo mismo, aunque contigo es bastante fácil ser yo-exclamó Blaine riéndose

-Y ¿Qué clase de presión recibes de tu casa?-

-Pues mi hermano Cooper, que es el campeón de los 93 Juegos del Hambre insiste en que me prepare para los Juegos a pesar de que ya tengo 17 y sólo me quedan este año y el que viene-añadió Blaine en tono molesto. Parecía que hablar de su hermano le molestaba así que Kurt decidió cambiar de tema

-Pues a mí no me parece mala idea de hecho yo también me preparo para los juegos, entreno con cuchillos-

-¿En serio?-preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa y un destello en sus ojos, parecía que se había encendido algo en el interior de sus bellos ojos avellana-Yo me entreno con hachas, mi hermano dicen que son más potentes, aunque yo prefiero el arco y las flechas

-Vaya , tu pareces ser el chico que hace de todo-exclamó Kurt con una sonrisa-Ya hemos llegado a mi casa , es ésa la blanca- señaló con el dedo a su casa-La verdad es que ha sido un placer estar contigo , te veo mañana Blaine-se despidió Kurt

-Kurt! Espera! Quisiera hacerte una pregunta-

-¿Sí?-

-Esto me preguntaba si tú , ya sabes…-

La duda pareció cruzar el rostro de Blaine que finalmente preguntó-No nada era si ¿querías ponerte conmigo el domingo en la Cosecha?-

-Sí por supuesto -respondió Kurt con la sensación de que no era la verdadera pregunta que le iba a hacer Blaine-Hasta mañana Blaine-

-Adiós Kurt-

Kurt se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena para su padre y para él mientras pensaba el extraño día que había tenido y pensaba en lo agradable y amable que había sido Blaine con él y empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la zona del pecho aunque rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento y se preguntó por qué le habían cambiado de zona. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Burt, que acababa de llegar a casa y estaba deseoso de cenar, una vez que cenaron Kurt recogió la cocina, dio un beso de buenas noches a su padre y subió a acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt se levantó de la cama y se sintió bastante raro porque por primera vez desde que tenía 8 años no había tenido una pesadilla y a la vez se sentía de buen humor, ya que era sábado e iba a estar todo el día trabajando fuera de casa lo cual le hacía sentir bien. Bajó apresuradamente a la cocina, desayunó, le preparó el desayuno a su padre y al igual que todos los fines de semana le dejó una nota con la comida que le había preparado y donde podía cogerla. Subió escaleras arriba se vistió poniendo especial cuidado en escoger la ropa ya que hoy le apetecía sentirse bien , se puso su cazadora beige preferida, cogió su comida y se fue a la nueva zona del bosque que le habían asignado.

En cuanto llegó se encontró con un radiante Blaine que expulsaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros o eso le parecía a Kurt

-Buenos días Kurt-le saludó efusivamente Blaine a la vez que le daba un abrazo a Kurt , quien empezó a sentir escalofríos-Buenos días Blaine-dijo Kurt apartándose un poco-Jake , Mary buenos días- les saludó Kurt a ambos, pero estos simplemente cabecearon en su dirección

-¿Dispuesto a trabajar todo el día?


	2. Chapter 2

-Pues claro-añadió Kurt animadamente

-Si quieres puedes compartir conmigo este árbol, así acabaremos antes- se ofreció amablemente Blaine

-Ok-dijo Kurt pero cuando iba a situarse al lado de Blaine se tropezó con una raíz que salía del árbol y cayó de tal forma que arrastró a Blaine con él y sus caras quedaron separadas por pocos centímetros. Kurt podía sentir la respiración agitada de Blaine sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo que contemplaba la profundidad de los ojos de Blaine

-Vaya, que tropiezo-dijo con una sonrisa Blaine mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Kurt , pero por alguna razón estaba un poco nervioso. Kurt apenas podía recordar su propio nombre de lo turbado que se encontraba y para colmo su estómago parecía estar lleno de mariposas así que optó por poner una sonrisa amistosa a Blaine y voltearse para que no le pudiese ver la cara.

Después del 'accidente' se pasaron toda la mañana y el almuerzo trabajando y sin hablar apenas, cuando cayó la tarde y se acabó la jornada Jack y Mary se acercaron a donde estaban Kurt y Blaine

-Hey , Blaine ¿Quieres venir con Mary y conmigo a una fiesta? Ya sabes la que hacemos siempre antes de la Cosecha por si alguien sale elegido- preguntó Jack

-Sí venga Blaine, lo pasaremos bien además podrías conocer a alguien interesante-dijo Mary con tono seductor. Kurt se dio cuenta que esa chiquilla era bastante molesta

-Suena bien chicos ¿Kurt querrías venirte con nosotros?-

Kurt se fijó en las caras de irritación de los otros y luego pensó que si mañana iba a ser la Cosecha tendría que descansar, por lo que respondió:

-La verdad es que es muy amable por tu parte por invitarme, pero no quiero llegar tarde a casa así que ya te veré mañana en la Cosecha-

-Pues en ese caso vámonos-dijo Jack

-Mirad chicos Kurt tiene razón, mejor id vosotros que yo también prefiero irme a casa y ya de paso acompaño a Kurt a la suya-dijo Blaine

-Venga Blaine será divertido- exclamó Mary

-Que no de verdad id vosotros, yo me quedo con Kurt-

-Blaine no te tienes por que quedarte, vete con ellos que te lo pasarás bien-dijo amablemente Kurt

-Pero es que quiero quedarme-

-Pues nos veremos mañana Blaine-dijo Jack

-Adiós Blaine- se despidió en tono lastimero Mary sin ni siquiera mirar a Kurt

El trayecto hasta la casa de Kurt fue en silencio debido a que cada uno se encontraba inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones, Kurt pensaba en lo buena persona que era Blaine y en que pasaría si mañana saliese elegido, porque aunque se había estado preparando desde que tenía 10 no estaba preparado para dejar solo a su padre, mientras que los pensamientos de Blaine parecían ir en el mismo sentido, porque su expresión era oscura. Una vez que llegaron al porche de la casa de Kurt éste se giró para hacer frente a Blaine y despedirse.

-Muchas gracias Blaine por acompañarme, ha sido un placer-

De repente Blaine se lanzó a los brazos de Kurt y le abrazó durante un rato. Kurt perplejo se separó pasado unos minutos y preguntó;

-¿Ocurre algo Blaine?

-Es que siempre me despido de las personas que no quiero que salgan elegidas en la Cosecha, lo siento- dijo en un tono apenado Blaine

-No pasa nada Blaine, es normal yo también hago lo mismo con mi padre por si salgo elegido-

Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco más a Blaine que dijo en un tono más tranquilo:

-Bueno pues entonces te veré mañana-

-Blaine, espera!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No, no es eso me encuentro bien lo que pasa es que te quería preguntar algo-

-Dispara-dijo Blaine en un tono más aliviado

-Sólo te quería preguntar por qué celebráis una fiesta antes de la Cosecha, porque no parece muy lógico-preguntó inocentemente Kurt

-Lo hacemos porque si alguien sale elegido y no regresa a casa el último recuerdo que tenemos de el/ella es uno feliz, como pasó el año pasado con Serena-respondió tristemente Blaine

-Ahh, pues me parece un gesto muy bonito, deberías haber ido por si mañana sale alguien de tus amigos-

-Bueno la verdad es que prefería despedirme de ti antes-añadió un poco sonrojado Blaine

-Oh, no tenías por qué-dijo Kurt rojo como un tomate

-Bueno descansa mucho y te veré mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Kurt se levantó por segundo día consecutivo sin pesadilla alguna, aunque irónicamente pensó que ese día iba a ser una pesadilla por lo que se permitió el lujo de quedarse un rato más en la cama desperezándose, ya que además de ser el día de la Cosecha, era domingo, el único día que se les permitía descansar en el 7. Después de unos minutos en la cama Kurt se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el desayuno a su padre ya que el apenas podía desayunar de los nervios, mordió una tostada y bebió un vaso de leche y ese fue su desayuno. Se dirigió a las escaleras camino del baño cuando se cruzó con su padre el cual le dio un abrazo que Kurt respondió .Estuvieron así unos 20 minutos cuando Kurt recordó entre lágrimas a su padre que tenía que ducharse y cambiarse y que le llevaría un hora , además no les sobraba mucho tiempo

-Te quiero-dijo llorando Burt-Quiero que lo sepas, salgas o no salgas elegido-

-Yo también papá-respondió Kurt con las lágrimas en la cara

Después de una hora de ducharse, lavarse, vestirse, arreglarse y ponerse su ropa favorita Kurt estaba listo para encaminarse a la plaza del pueblo donde tendría lugar la Cosecha junto con su padre que también se había arreglado. Mientras caminaban Kurt pensó que lo único bueno que tenía todo eso es que, ya que era un evento televisado, la gente solía lucir sus mejores ropas y era la oportunidad para que Kurt luciera las suyas.

Una vez llegados a la plaza del pueblo, que se había llenado de gente y en la que habían instalado cuatro enormes pantallas en cada una de las cuatro esquinas y un enorme escenario en frente del Edificio de Justicia, Kurt se volvió a abrazar a su padre y despidiéndose de él se dirigió a la cola de chicos. Una vez pasado la prueba del pinchazo de sangre, se encaminó a las hileras de los chicos y contemplo la enorme urna que se erguía en el escenario, siendo por primera vez una y no dos como era lo habitual, pasaron los minutos y empezó a sentirse nervioso porque Blaine no aparecía tal y como le había dicho, cuando una voz ruda habló por el micrófono situado en medio del escenario:

-Escucharme excrementos humanos, bienvenidos a los 100 Juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte (o eso vais a necesitar), ya que este año es el vasallaje de los 25 y hay nuevas normas, tendré que hacer hincapié en una de ellas-

Esa voz tan terriblemente basta sólo podía pertenecer a una persona en todo el mundo: Sue Sylvester, la mujer enviada por el Capitolio para realizar la Cosecha. Era una mujer alta con el pelo rubio corto y sin una pizca de maquillaje, ya que al contrario que las personas del Capitolio, que se maquillaban hasta los dedos de los pies , ella odiaba el maquillaje incluso corría el rumor que un estilista la había propuesto que se maquillase una sóla vez y Sue le había pegado un puñetazo en respuesta. Sue llevaba un sencillo traje negro que le hacía parecer aún más temible

-La regla en la que tengo que hacer hincapié es que al haber una sola urna cualquiera podrá ofrecerse voluntario por cualquiera, bueno y ahora empecemos- se dirigió a la enorme urna al lado de la cual habían colocado una escalera para que pudiese llegar bien a coger una papeleta, eligió una del borde y se dirigió al micrófono y delante de todos la sostuvo, la desdobló y pronunció el nombre que Kurt sabía que iba a salir porque había estado teniendo un pálpito todo el día

-Kurt Hummel-

Kurt automáticamente pensó en su padre y en que no podían quitarle la única familia que le quedaba, que Burt no se lo merecía, que ya había sufrido mucho con la muerte de su esposa y que no era justo que le quitasen a su único hijo. Mientras procesaba todo esto, oyó que una voz por el micrófono decía:

-Hummel, ¿Dónde estás? Sube para que te podamos ver, venga que no muerdo-

Todos los chicos que rodeaban a Kurt se separaron e hicieron un pasillo humano por el cual Kurt llegó al escenario temblando

-Oh vaya aquí estas, vaya si parces una señorita, ponte en el centro porcelana-dijo Sue-¿Algún voluntario para nuestra porcelana?-Nadie respondió

Kurt se situó donde le acababa de indicar todavía un poco aturdido por lo que había sucedido

-Ahora a por nuestro afortunado segundo tributo-

Sue se volvió a dirigir a la escalera y volvió a repetir el proceso

-Y nuestro segundo tributo es… James Smith-

Un chico pelirrojo de ojos marrones que tendría unos 13 o 14 años se dirigió al escenario temblando como un flan, parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de corazón

-Venga llamita, que no tenemos todo el día-dijo Sue cogiendo a James del codo y situándolo en el centro del escenario-¿Algún voluntario?-preguntó Sue

Nadie respondió

-En ese caso ya tenemos a nuestros trib….

-ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIO-exclamó Blaine corriendo hacia el escenario-

Acto seguido James se bajó del escenario para irse a reunirse a los brazos de su madre y pareció que no la fuese a soltar por nada del mundo, mientras que Blaine subía al escenario y se situaba al lado de Sue

-Bueno parece que nuestra pequeña llamita, no será apagada, en su lugar tenemos a, ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?-

-Blaine Anderson-

-Chico apagallamas te queda mejor-comentó sarcásticamente Sue-Y ahora sí que sí tenemos a nuestros tributos para los 100 Juegos del Hambre, así que ya estáis abandonando la plaza en menos de 1 minuto porque hay que recoger la caspa y la cera de vuestras sucias cabelleras-

Dicho esto cogió a Blaine de un brazo y a Kurt de otro y les metió en el Edificio de Justicia


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt se sentó en el sillón verde que había en la habitación del Edificio de Justicia, donde esperaba que entrase su padre para poder despedirse de él. Mientras contemplaba la pared revistada de madera oscura situada enfrente de él y se secaba las lágrimas, pensaba en qué le iba a decir a su padre y en que no podía venirse abajo delante de su padre, porque quería que su padre le viese sereno, aunque en su interior estuviese a punto de derrumbarse. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Burt con un agente de la paz que dijo:

-Tenéis 2 minutos- y se marchó cerrando la puerta

-Papá te quiero mucho-dijo Kurt con la voz tomada y acercándose a su padre que estaba de pie con los ojos rojos, el cual agarró a Kurt y le dio un abrazo

-Tienes que ganar Kurt ya no sólo por mí, sino por ti, tienes que demostrarles lo que vales Kurt eres bueno con los cuchillos utiliza tu habilidad y vuelve a casa-dijo Burt con la voz ronca mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo-Hazlo por mí, hazlo por tu madre-

-Yo lo haré papá- que finalmente se vino abajo-Pero quiero que sepas que si no regreso…-Burt emitió un gemido de dolor-No papá, mírame esto es serio-dijo Kurt con firmeza-Quiero que sepas que has sido el mejor padre del mundo y que mamá no podía haber sido más afortunada al haberte escogido-

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró el agente de la paz diciendo:

-Se acabó el tiempo- acto seguido cogió a Burt del brazo y le condujo hasta la puerta, Burt se giró y lanzó una última mirada de cariño a Kurt para después cruzar el marco e irse.

Kurt se quedó contemplando la puerta de madera oscura por la cual acababa de salir su padre y empezó a pensar a toda prisa, por que algo se había removido en su interior: el deseo firme de no ser la última vez que viese a su padre, así que se secó las lágrimas ya que si tenía intención de ganar no debería parecer débil sino contento, decidido y feliz de haber sido elegido antes las cámaras que estarían esperándoles a él y a Blaine en la estación de trenes.

Blaine. ¿Por qué diantres se habría presentado voluntario cuando no había sido elegido? Lo único que hacía era incrementar la ansiedad de Kurt, porque no podía permitir que la persona más buena y agradable que había conocido muriese ,porque eso le produciría un dolor insoportable. Simplemente no podía existir un mundo sin Blaine Anderson, sin su atrayente personalidad, sin su agradable voz, sin sus ojos color avellana líquida, sin la manera en que se le arrugaba la frente cuando se reía…

Los pensamientos de Kurt fueron interrumpidos por el agente de la paz que ésta vez cogió a Kurt del brazo y le condujo hasta la parte de detrás del edificio donde les esperaba un coche con Sue y Blaine en la parte trasera

-A buenas horas porcelana ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Estabas empolvándote la nariz?-dijo sarcásticamente Sue

-Simplemente déjale en paz- dijo Blaine en tono cansino, al parecer Kurt no era el único que había estado llorando

-Yo sólo digo que al Capitolio no le gusta los tardones, además aunque no lo parezca yo estoy tan interesada cómo vosotros en que ganéis, porque para algo estamos en el mismo equipo-Blaine la miró levantando una ceja-Está bien quiero que ganéis, porque no puedo soportar otro año a Terri Del Monico pavoneándose de que los chicos de su distrito casi todos los años ganan-

-Y ¿Qué distrito es ese?- pregunto Blaine con curiosidad, parecía que se había serenado

Antes de que Sue pudiese responder Kurt se le adelantó y respondió:

-El 1, el 2 o el 4, porque son los distritos Profesionales, ya que se entrenan desde pequeños aunque eso sea ilegal para llegar a los juegos y convertirse en máquinas de matar -

-Muy bien porcelana parece que este año por fin tendremos a un tributo inteligente, pues ella concretamente es del 1 y la verdad es que este año como vuelvan a ganar los del 1 me haré cirugía para que no me reconozca, por que otro año más no la voy a poder aguantar-dijo pausadamente Sue. Dentro de lo que cabía, Kurt pensó que aunque fuese una mujer horrible, quería que ellos ganasen cosa que le animó un poco.

-Apagallamas, porcelana, hemos llegado a la estación de trenes donde están la jauría de pobretones periodistas de mala muerte qué llevan tres días sin ducharse para hacer cola para coger buen sitio y así fotografiaros bien, así que escuchadme bien casi tan importante es la imagen cómo los propios juegos por lo tanto oídme bien; quiero que aparentéis que estáis contentos y felices-dijo Sue en un tono más formal

Una lluvia de flashes cayó sobre Kurt una vez que salió del coche y se dirigió hacia el lujoso tren que estaba esperándoles para llevarles al Capitolio, mientras Kurt se dirigía hacia el tren sonreía a todo el mundo y les saludaba con la mano, como agradeciéndoles que estuviesen allí esperándoles. Kurt echó una mirada de reojo a Blaine, que parecía que había adoptado la postura de chico duro lo suficientemente valiente como para presentarse voluntario, detrás de él venía una eufórica Sue que parecía adorar que la prensa estuviese allí. Una vez que la comitiva se subió al tren la puerta se cerró, Sue se giró para mirar cara a cara a Blaine y Kurt que estaban juntos, separados por pocos centímetros y les dijo:

-Lady, culo de bebe, seguidme que os mostraré lo que va a ser vuestra casa por un día-

Acto seguido cruzó una puerta de aspecto moderno y entró en la habitación más maravillosa que Kurt había visto jamás. Era rectangular y bastante luminosa, el suelo era de madera y la pared estaba pintada en un marrón claro, del alto techo colgaba una enorme lámpara de cristal debajo de la cual había una gran mesa de madera de roble rodeada de sillas de la misma madera y cubierta con bonitos cojines, al lado izquierdo de la mesa había un ventana que daba al paisaje y por la que entraba la luz, mientras que a la derecha había dos sofás del mismo tono que las paredes formando una ele delante de una pantalla de televisión, pero lo mejor que Kurt vio fue los suculentos manjares que había encima de la mesa.

-Antes de abalanzaros sobre la cena, os guiaré hasta vuestros cuartos donde encontraréis ropa limpia y después conoceréis a vuestro mentor- dijo Sue a Kurt y a Blaine que parecía que sólo tenían ojos para la cena, acto seguido Sue cruzó toda la estancia para dirigirse a la puerta que estaba en el otro extremo de la sala. Esta daba paso un pasillo con una puerta al final de éste y dos puertas en el medio

-Aquí están vuestras habitaciones (bien juntitas) tenéis meadero y ducha incluidos y la ropa está encima de vuestras camas así que si queréis daros una ducha y cambiaros antes de ir a ver a Will tenéis tiempo-dijo Sue mientras se dirigía hacia el final del pasillo

-Creo que me daré una ducha para relajarme-dijo Blaine a Kurt con una sonrisa una vez que se quedaron solos-Te veré luego Kurt-

-Ok, hasta luego-

Una vez que la puerta del cuarto de Blaine se cerró, Kurt se dirigió a su sencilla habitación que contaba con baño una cama y un armario. Cogió la ropa que estaba encima de su cama. Una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros y se fue al baño a ducharse y a cambiarse. Después de darse una relajante y fresca ducha que permitió a Kurt centrarse y serenarse, se puso la camisa y los pantalones ,que hacían más atractiva su figura. Kurt salió al pasillo y luego continuó hasta el comedor donde estaban Sue que al parecer se había puesto un sencillo traje verde, Blaine que llevaba un polo negro que se le adhería a su musculoso pecho estaba sentado junto con Sue y otro hombre en la mesa cenando. Kurt se sentó en frente del hombre y empezó a cenar

Kurt se quedó contemplando al hombre que tenía delante, debía de medir alrededor de 1,75 cm, tenía los ojos verdes y un pelo castaño bastante rizado, al igual que Kurt tenía la piel clara

-Hola soy William Schuester pero podéis llamarme Will, soy vuestro mentor en estos Juegos, haré lo posible para que salgáis con vida de este infierno-

Kurt notó que hablaba con firmeza pero a la vez con un deje de nerviosismo que rayaba en la histeria, cosa que achacó a que Will al igual que la mayoría de los vencedores no se había recuperó de sus Juegos

-Hola yo soy Blaine Anderson y este es mi compañero Kurt Hummel-dijo Blaine- Entonces ¿Nos vas a ayudar y a dar consejos? Porque estoy bastante nervioso ,ya que seguramente no vuelva a casa-continuó Blaine en tono apenado

-Un momento tú eres el hermano de Cooper Anderson-

-Sí y ¿Qué?-

-Eso quiere decir que por tus venas corre sangre de vencedor ¡Eso facilita mucho las cosas!-dijo Will en un tono esperanzado-

-¿Por qué eso va a facilitar las cosas?-preguntó Blaine suspicazmente, Kurt se volvió a dar cuenta que hablar de su hermano molestaba a Blaine

-Porque los managers suelen enviar cosas a los hermanos de los vencedores-respondió Will-Venga que van a echar el resto de Cosechas

Los cuatro se sentaron en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor vieron cómo empezaban las distintas cosechas presentadas por Shanon Bestie.

Del distrito 1 habían salido un par de tributos voluntarias una chica negra corpulenta y otra delgada de rasgos asiáticos, del 2 también un par de voluntarios una chica morena y baja que no paraba de sonreír al público y un chico de ojo marrones y pelo largo , del 3 una chica inmensa y un chico en silla de ruedas, del 4 un chico de ojos verdes y fuerte y una chica también de ojos verdes y alta, del 5 un chico alto y musculoso con un peinado bastante raro y una chica pelirroja bastante nerviosa, del 6 una chica latina y otra rubia con cara dulce, del 8 un chico bastante corpulento y otra chica baja rubia, del 9 un chico muy alto y otro rubio musculoso, del 10 una chica rubia guapa y otro chico también rubio y guapo, del 11 una chica discapacitada y un chico moreno y del 12 un chico alto de rasgos asiáticos y otro moreno un poco gordo

-Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido?- preguntó Will

-Que hay mucha variedad étnica-dijo Blaine en tono bromista- Hablando en serio, no me han dado buena espina ni el 1 ni el 2 ni el 10, aunque sean los más guapos-continuó otra vez en tono bromista

-¿Quiénes son los del 10?-preguntó un poco molesto Kurt

-Esperad que lo volvemos a ver-dijo Sue volviendo a poner la cinta-Se llaman Quinn Fabray y Sebastian Smyth

-Y a ti ¿Qué te parecen Kurt?¿Quién te da malas vibraciones?-preguntó Will

-Pues sinceramente las chicas del 1, el chico del 5 y los del 8

Bueno ya hablaremos de eso mañana, que tenemos todo el día por delante- súbitamente Will parecía cansado y ojeroso

-Es verdad, porcelana y apagallamas, ya es hora de que os acostéis que mañana tenemos que elaborar las estrategias- dijo Sue en tono cansado

A continuación Sue guió a Kurt y a Blaine de vuelta a las habitaciones y se fue a su cuarto

-Buenas noches Blaine-

-Buenas noches Kurt-


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt se metió en su cuarto y se fue a la cama, donde encontró un pijama limpio, una vez puesto se metió en la cama intentando conciliar sueño sin éxito. Cuando por fin Kurt consiguió empezar a dormirse escuchó que llamaban a su puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Blaine, ¿Puedo pasar?-

Kurt abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Blaine que llevaba una camiseta gris de dormir y unos pantalones a rayas azules y blancas de pijama

-Lo siento que llame a estas horas Kurt, pero es que no podía dormir y me imaginé que tú tampoco, además quería hablar contigo, ya que es el único momento que he conseguido en todo el día para poder hablar contigo a solas-

-No importa Blaine, además también quería hablar contigo-

-Pues dime ¿Qué querías contarme?-

-Tú antes que me has venido a buscar primero-dijo Kurt cariñosamente

-De verdad no pasa nada, dime ¿Qué querías?

-Está bien quería preguntarte que donde habías estado esta mañana en la Cosecha, ya que dijiste que te ibas a poner conmigo y no apareciste y ¿Por qué narices te has presentado voluntario?-esto último Kurt lo dijo en un tono molesto

-No me digas que tú también te has enfadado porque me haya presentado voluntario-

- La verdad es que un poco, porque no veo razón para que arriesgues tu vida de esta manera tan tonta y si la razón soy yo ya te podrías haber ahorrado el esfuerzo, porque no hay manera que salga vivo de ésta-

-¿No pensarás que me he presentado voluntario, porque creía que no ibas a poder ganar tú solo con ese chico que no tenía nada de experiencia?-

-La verdad es que sí o esa es la impresión que me ha dado-

-Que va, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando presentarme voluntario aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, por eso mi familia y en especial Cooper se enfadaron tanto conmigo cuando se fueron a despedirse, aunque luego empezaron a llorar-dijo Blaine tristemente

-Ya y por eso ayer te entraron esas ganas de despedirte de mí por si "salía elegido"-Kurt dijo esto con un tono mordaz, aunque en el fondo muy en el fondo no le importaba que Blaine se hubiese arriesgado de esa forma, de esta manera los Juegos lucían mucho menos peligrosos

-Ya esque. . .-dijo Blaine intentando mentir sin mucho éxito

Kurt optó por hacer como si se lo había creído

-Mira eres mayor y sabes dónde te metes, pero es que me duele que arriesgues tu vida de esta manera tan tonta cuando la suerte ha estado de tu parte-

-No hay vuelta atrás Kurt, así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es intentar ganar-

-En fin ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana en la Cosecha?-

-Es que me puse tan nervioso que no me di cuenta que te había prometido que me pondría contigo, me acordé después. Lo siento mucho Kurt espero que no te haya molestado-

-No pasa nada, aunque si que me hubiese gustado que estuvieses allí cuando dijeron mi nombre, porque tienes la virtud de calmarme-dijo Kurt sinceramente

-¿De verdad piensas eso?-preguntó Blaine alegremente

-No lo pienso, lo creo-dijo firmemente Kurt-Bueno y tú ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?-

-Pues te quería confesar una cosa y proponerte otra-dijo Blaine en un tono más serio

A Kurt le empezaron a entrar calores, además notó como el ambiente en la habitación se hizo mucho más pesado debido al cambio de registro en la voz de Blaine

-Dispara-

-Te voy a confesar esto porque eres la persona que más confianza me ha generado en toda mi vida-prosiguió Blaine en ese tono serio-Es algo muy personal y desearía que no se lo contases a nadie, ya que en el 7 y en casi todos los distritos no está demasiado bien visto, aunque como seguramente no sobrevivamos ninguno de los 2 tampoco importa demasiado-

-No se lo voy a contar a nadie, nunca te haría eso-

-Te creo, la cosa es que soy gay -

-Yo también-dijo Kurt riéndose-Y ¿Eso era lo que tenías que tenías que ocultar?-dijo Kurt desternillándose de risa-

-No creo que sea para risa, ya que casi todo el mundo que es acaba siendo maltratado o humillado-

-Lo siento es que me estoy riendo porque Blaine Anderson, míster popularidad, el chico al que todo el mundo adora es gay –

-Me parto la caja Kurt, ahora viene la proposición que tenía que hacerte-

Kurt se paró de reír en seco, ya que no creía lo que estaba a punto de pasar

-¿Si?-

-Kurt, ¿Querrías formar una alianza conmigo?

Kurt se quedó estupefacto con eso, porque no era para nada la pregunta que se esperaba que le hiciese Blaine en ese momento

-Bff no sé Blaine así tan a bote pronto no sabría que decirte-

-Mira con tu talento con los cuchillos y yo con el mío de lanzador de hachas tendríamos posibilidades de ganar, siempre y cuando nos aliásemos con otros tributos para poder ganar, aunque luego tuviésemos que romper la alianza-dijo Blaine atropelladamente- Además este año los vencedores pueden ser del mismo distrito-

-Ok acepto, creo que haremos buen equipo-

-Eso es estupendo- dijo Blaine que dio uno de sus efusivos abrazos a Kurt

Kurt notaba el torso de Blaine contra el suyo y cómo Blaine le agarraba con firmeza, sintiendo una sensación bastante agradable

-Ahora Blaine deberías marcharte ya que mañana nos espera un gran día y tenemos que estar descansados, además no querrás despertar a Sue-

Blaine fingiendo poner cara de terror se marchó a su cuarto mientras dejaba a Kurt riéndose de la cara de Blaine, aunque pasado un rato se acordó dónde estaba y de lo que había pasado y le invadió una gran tristeza

Parecía que apenas había pasado un minuto cuando Kurt sintió los golpes de Sue en la puerta:

-Porcelana ¡Levántate! Que hoy tenemos el horario muy apretado y no podemos perder tiempo-

Kurt se levantó súbitamente intentando olvidar la pesadilla de su madre, con la que había empezado a soñar de nuevo, se duchó y abriendo el armario escogió la ropa que mejor pensaba que le iba quedar: unos pantalones verdes oscuros y una camisa blanca con un suéter beige de cuello reversible . Se dirigió hacia el comedor donde se encontraban Will, Sue y Blaine sentados en la mesa desayunando y se sentó junto a Blaine. La variedad de alimentos era tanta que Kurt apenas podía poner uno de cada en su plato, por lo que optó por centrarse en su tipo de comida favorita: la bollería

-Ya que estamos aquí todos reunidos quiero que me escuchéis atentamente lo que os voy a decir-dijo Will mirando a Kurt y a Blaine-Lo primero es que estos días quiero que comáis tanto como podáis, ya que en la arena se pierden bastantes kilos y se ve que habéis pasado hambre ,porqueno lucís muy gruesos

-Eso no será problema, si la comida en el Capitolio también está así de buena-dijo Kurt comiéndose un bollo relleno de crema

-No te preocupes Will, ya me encargaré personalmente de que coman o si no les meteré la comida yo misma en el gaznate-añadió Sue con voz suave

-Lo segundo, quiero que me digáis si alguno de los dos tiene experiencia en utilizar armas-preguntó Will seriamente

-Bueno la verdad es que tanto Kurt como yo sabemos lanzar armas, yo hachas y él cuchillos-

-Bueno supongo que eso es mejor que nada, aunque eso hubiese sido maravilloso en cualquier otro año, este año al ser el Vasallaje no creo que vaya a ser tan útil como podría haber sido en cualquier otro año-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kurt con cierta desesperanza

-Porque al ha…-

-¡Si está claro por Dios!-interrumpió Sue a Will – Debido a que este año en las normas que van incluidas en el Vasallaje dicen que no habrá baño de sangre, por lo que deducimos que las armas no estarán en la Cornucopia-

-Y ¿Dónde estarán?-preguntó Blaine

-Esparcidas por el resto de la arena-concluyó Will lanzando una mirada envenenada a Sue por haberle interrumpido y por haber tenido tampoco tacto

-Por lo que la posibilidad de que encontremos un hacha o un cuchillo va a ser bastante pequeña-Kurt sentía como las escasas posibilidades que tenía de ganar iban mermando

-Mirando el lado positivo al resto de tributos también les resultará difícil conseguir sus armas-dijo Blaine en un intento de levantar los ánimos

-Eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que si ambos tributos del mismo distrito sobreviven podrán ser coronados vencedores-dijo Will en un tono sombrío

-Pero si eso es geni…-respondió Blaine

-¡No!, no lo es Blaine porque así las posibilidades de ganar son bastante escasas, porque lo único que asegura esta norma es que cada tributo tenga al menos un aliado, su compañero de distrito-

-Tendrías que estar como una cabra para no aliarte con tu compañero-dijo Sue en tono serio

-Además de la tradicional alianza de los profesionales este año también deberéis preocuparos del resto de tributos porque cada uno contará con al menos un aliado-dijo Will

En ese mismo momento un pequeño grupo de avoxes(esclavos del Capitolio a los que habían cortado la lengua)entraron para retirar el desayuno y limpiar la mesa , por lo que Sue, Will, Blaine y Kurt se vieron obligados a sentarse en los sofás

Kurt intentaba procesar toda la información que Will le estaba proporcionando pero verdaderamente se estaba dando cuenta de que las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran realmente escasas

-Y supongo que ahora nos querrás decir algo relacionado con los managers-añadió Kurt

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Will sorprendido

-Por todo lo que nos has dicho hasta ahora son las normas del Vasallaje si te das cuenta: no habrá baño de sangre en la Cornucopia, eso significa que encontrar armas, comida o ropa va a ser prácticamente imposible, solo habrá una urna por distrito lo que significa que cada uno se puede presentar voluntario por cualquiera incrementando la posibilidad de que entre gente que se haya estado entrenando toda su vida para esto y que va a ser realmente difícil de matar, los tributos de un mismo distrito pueden ser coronados vencedores lo que asegura muchas alianzas y que matar al resto de tributos se aún más difícil, por lo que ahora he deducido que nos ibas a decir algo sobre la última norma-respondió Kurt

Tanto Sue como Blaine se quedaron mirando estupefactos a Kurt, que se empezó a sonrojar porque no le gustaba ser el centro de atención

-Es verdad-admitió Blaine-Lo que parecía que iban a ser los Juegos del Hambre más fáciles de ganar en la historia en verdad van a ser los más difíciles

-Eso es lo que os estaba intentando contar-dijo Will- Que cada norma parece buena pero si la analizas bien lo único que consigues es llegar a la conclusión es que hacen más difícil ganar, por lo tanto la norma de los managers no iba a ser distinta, si todos los regalos van a ser enviados a la Cornucopia eso asegura que todos los tributos os tengáis que encontrar-

-Pero si encontramos armas o ropa no creo que ir a por los regalos de los managers vaya a ser necesario-dijo Blaine astutamente

-Yo no diría eso Blaine porque en los juegos la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte puede estar en un regalo, yo gané mis juegos gracias a unas simples cerillas-

El resto del día transcurrió de forma parecida mientras Will instruía a Kurt y a Blaine con consejos:

-No encendías nunca un fuego salvo en circunstancias de extrema necesidad, intentad formar una alianza ya que cuatro son mejor que 2, si veis que sucede algún fenómeno extraño huid de él y buscad refugio…-


	5. Chapter 5

A mitad de tarde llegaron al Capitolio donde les esperaba la prensa para tomar varias instantáneas de los tributos del Distrito 7. Mientras eran llevados en una limusina al Centro de Entrenamiento, Kurt observaba El Capitolio y se pregunta cómo la gente de allí podía vestir así de raro: con enormes pelucas de colores, con trajes chillones, con uñas postizas y con todo tipo de complementos de lo más hortera, pero también se quedaba maravillado de la hermosura de la ciudad que parecía aún más bella con los colores del atardecer. El Centro de Entrenamiento era el sitio donde los tributos vivían antes de ir a la arena y dónde se encontraban las instalaciones, en las cuales harían la prueba frente a los managers y su sesión de entrenamiento de 4 días. Una vez llegados al Círculo de la Ciudad, una inmensa plaza redonda donde se encontraba la mansión de la Presidenta Roz, el Centro de Entrenamiento y dónde se hacían los desfiles con carruajes, se bajaron de la limusina

-Seguidme por aquí-dijo Sue ahora era ella la que llevaba la voz cantante-Meteos en ése ascensor-

-Hacedle caso chicos-dijo Will – Yo os veré luego, en el desfile-

Una vez dentro Sue pulsó un botón y llegaron a una especie de hall blanco donde 6 estrafalarios ciudadanos del Capitolio les estaban esperando vestidos con lo que parecían batas de enfermeros

-Es hora de que os pongan guapos para el desfile con carruajes así que disfrutad mientras frotan, friegan y restriegan vuestra sucia piel-

Tan pronto como dijo esto se dio media vuelta y se introdujo en el ascensor desapareciendo y dejando a Blaine y a Kurt solos frente a 6 completos desconocidos

-Tú debes de ser Kurt-dijo una chica con una enorme peluca verde y acto seguido dos más de ellos condujeron a Kurt a una sala con una camilla y con material para abastecer un centro de cosmética. Después de una hora en la cual Kurt se había sentido en la gloria por la gran cantidad de cremas que le habían echado y de pelos que le habían quitado, le dieron un albornoz

-Ya estás listo para Emma-dijo la chica del pelo verde conduciendo a Kurt a una habitación con las paredes color café, dos sofás en el centro, un maniquí tapado por una tela y una mesita con aperitivos

-¿Quién es Emma?-preguntó Kurt

-Tu estilista-dijo una agradable voz musical

Kurt se dio la vuelta para observar a una hermosa mujer de ojos castaños y pelo pelirrojo que a diferencia de los habitantes del Capitolio no llevaba nada estrafalario sino un simple traje blanco que le favorecía bastante, se veía atractiva

-Soy Emma, tu estilista, muchas gracias por todo puedes retirarte-dijo Emma a la chica de la peluca verde-Bueno Kurt ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Has conocido ya a Sue y a Will?-

Por la forma en la que pronunciaba el nombre de Will, Kurt se dio cuenta de que Will para Emma era más que un amigo

-Sí, Will es encantador aunque Sue es una borde-

-Sí no es que sea muy agradable, bueno cómo sabes este año me han encargado el distrito 7 aunque llevo toda mi vida en el 9 por lo que estoy un poco nerviosa, en fin cómo el 7 se encarga de la madera te hecho un traje inspirándome en ésta-Acto seguido levantó la tela del maniquí y mostró el traje que iba a llevar Kurt

Para sorpresa de Kurt, le encantó: era un simple traje de color marrón madera con una corbata azul turquesa y pañuelo del mismo color que hacían juego con los ojos de Kurt

-Para serte sincero no me esperaba gran cosa, pero éste traje me encanta-dijo Kurt dando un gran abrazo a Emma

Después de 40 minutos de vestirse cuidadosamente bajo la supervisión de Emma, Kurt se contempló en el espejo y le gustó lo que vió, en el espejo había un chico joven de facciones finas, con unos bonitos ojos azules resaltados por su corbata y su pañuelo y sin rastro de cansancio o de miedo

-Bueno el trabajo está hecho-dijo Emma- Ahora tienes que ir a reunirte con Blaine e ir a la zona de los carruajes-

Dicho esto acompañó a Kurt a un ascensor y bajaron juntos hasta la enorme sala en la que se encontraban los tributos con sus carruajes, Kurt localizó el carruaje del 7 entre las chicas del 6, ambas vestidas de azafatas, de blanco y azul marino con faldas muy cortas y sugerentes y los del 8, el chico iba vestido con frac, sombrero y bastón mientras que la chica llevaba un vestido rojo de gala. La tradición del desfile era que cada tributo se vistiese con algo característico de su distrito, eso explicaba que las chicas del 6 fuesen vestidas así porque su distrito se especializaba en el transporte, mientras que el 8 en el sector textil, por lo que se podía ver que su tela y su ropa fuese la de mejor calidad

Esto hizo que Kurt se llevara un chasco ya que se dio cuenta que no eran los que más iban a destacar, se dirigió a su carro mientras se preguntaba quién era el extraño que se había colocado allí cuando de repente se dio cuenta que era Blaine. No le había reconocido de lo arrebatador que estaba .Al igual que Kurt llevaba un traje color madera pero tanto su corbata como su pañuelo eran de un rojo pasión que favorecía mucho a Blaine. Al parecer Kurt no era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que estaba Blaine esa noche, porque interceptó un par de miradas bastantes insinuantes por parte del chico del 10, haciendo que Kurt tuviese su primer nombre en su lista negra: Sebastian Smythe

-Vaya Kurt, estás radiante- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt de arriba abajo

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal-respondió Kurt

-Creo que deberíamos subirnos al carro, porque ya se han abierto las puertas-comentó Blaine

En efecto unas enormes puertas se habían abierto para dejar paso al carro del distrito 1 que recorrería todo el Círculo de la Ciudad hasta llegar a la mansión de la Presidenta Roz

Blaine se subió al carro para después girarse y dar la mano a Kurt para ayudarle, mientras Blaine le daba la mano a Kurt, éste sintió que su corazón se ponía a mil.

-¿Cómo crees que debemos actuar?-preguntó Kurt-¿Cómo cómplices, cómo enemigos o con indiferencia?

-Yo creo que lo mejor va ser que me des la mano para que todo el mundo se entere que somos un equipo-respondió amablemente Blaine

Una vez que el carro de las chicas del 6 atravesó las puertas, el carro comenzó a moverse y les llevó por todo el Círculo de la Ciudad, Blaine cogió cuidadosamente la mano de Kurt y la puso en lo alto mientras sonreía como si le hubiese tocado un premio, Kurt mientras tanto miraba a los lados que estaban abarrotados de gente que chillaba y coreaba sus nombres. Una vez llegados a la mansión de la Presidenta Roz , su carro se detuvo mientras llegaban el resto de tributos. Kurt pudo observar como el chico del 8 se le quedaba mirando fijamente y cómo el chico del 10 (ganadería), que iba vestido como un granjero pero con la camisa desabrochada y con unos vaqueros muy justos, miraba de nuevo a Blaine. Para evitar sentir celos otra vez decidió mirar al resto de tributos como iban vestidos, sintiendo que nadie tenía nada que hacer frente a la belleza de las chicas del 1 (productos de lujo, que ambas llevaban sendos vestidos azul eléctrico con diamantes incrustados o a la chica del 10, que iba vestida también de granjera sexy con una falda vaquera cortita y una blusa con escote. Estaba claro que tanto los estilistas del 6 como los del 10 habían decidido sacar todo el partido posible a sus atractivos tributos

Mientras Kurt había estado pensando todo esto no se dio cuenta que la Presidenta Roz ya había soltado su discurso y que los carruajes estaban de vuelta al Centro de Entrenamiento, una vez que llegaron aparecieron Will, Sue, Figgins (el estilista de Blaine) y Emma

-Habéis estado espectaculares- dijo Emma con tono cariñoso

-Lo habéis hecho bien chicos- dijo Figgins

-Bueno había gente que iba mucho mejor que vosotros, así que no se os suba a la cabeza-dijo Sue-Blaine me gusta tu pañuelo y tu corbata; hacen juego con tu mote-

-No le hagáis casos chicos, habéis estado bien-dijo Will

-Bueno la verdad es que yo estaba nervioso-dijo Kurt mientras subían en el ascensor hacia su apartamento

-Y yo también- dijo Blaine- ¿Os habéis fijado en cómo iban los del 3? Yo no sabría ni poner nombre a eso-

-Sí eran horribles y los del 4 (pescado) iban disfrazados de peces para mí esos fueron los peores-

-Es verdad-contestó Blaine entre risas

Y así transcurrió todo el trayecto hasta el apartamento, que era un gran piso con comedor, dormitorios con baño incluido y un enorme salón con un gran cristal desde donde se podía contemplar todo el Capitolio y la conversación en la cena hablando sobre los vestidos que más habían gustado y criticando a los más feos

-Bueno porcelana y apagallamas recordad que mañana es el primer día de entrenamiento y que tenéis que estar despiertos a la hora-

-Tranquila Sue no queremos enfurecerte-comentó Kurt

Dicho esto Blaine y él se despidieron del resto y se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Cuando Kurt sintió los golpes y los gritos de Sue a la mañana siguiente se levantó, se duchó, se cambió con el extraño uniforme que le habían dejado los avoxes en su cuarto y se dirigió al comedor para desayunar

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Kurt-dijo Will, al parecer eran los únicos que habían llegado a desayunar-Hoy empieza vuestra sesión de entrenamiento por eso llevas ese uniforme tan raro, quiero daros un consejo pero quiero esperar hasta que aparezca Blaine-

-Vale, aunque este uniforme es bastante cómodo-

Dicho esto empezó a servirse un par de tostadas aunque recordando lo que dijo Will de engordar, también se cogió una taza de chocolate caliente

-Buenos días-dijo Blaine

Kurt no sabía si era por el chocolate o por qué pero en cuanto apareció Blaine por la puerta sintió como el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas

-Buenos días Blaine, te estábamos esperando porque quiero daros un consejo a los dos: quiero que hoy averigüéis tanto como podáis del resto de tributos y veáis si hay algunos con los que podáis aliaros-

-Vfaghe dkaklulpo pohr ecgthfo-dijo Blaine con la boca llena de compota de frambuesa

-¿Qué?- dijeron Will y Kurt a la vez, Kurt riéndose

-Que lo des por hecho- dijo Blaine mientras se reía

-No se de que os estáis riendo ni me importa a no ser que sea del pelo de Will lo cual es de lo más lógico, porque es horrible, pero quiero que vayáis ahora mismo al ascensor, porque el entrenamiento va a empezar y no quiero que seáis los últimos- dijo Sue apareciendo de la nada

-Está bien Sue- dijo Blaine

Kurt vio como Will le echaba una mirada de odio y se empezó a reír tanto que no paró hasta que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor

-¿De qué ríes?- preguntó Blaine con curiosidad mientras sonreía

-De nada es que hoy me ha dado la risa tonta- dijo Kurt

-Bueno tenemos que ver como son los demás tributos y ver si podemos aliarnos con alguno-


	6. Chapter 6

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entraron en un enorme sótano bien iluminado con distintos puestos de armas y a un lateral un cristal desde el cual los managers observaban a los tributos. El resto de tributos ya estaban allí formando un círculo en torno a una mujer alta rubia y con ojos azules que acababa de aparecer

-Hola mi nombre es Holly Holiday y voy a ser vuestra guía mientras estéis en el Centro de Entrenamiento, tenéis cuatro días para entrenar con las distintas armas que tenemos aquí además también podréis aprender algunas tácticas de supervivencia, que pueden ser bastante más útiles que las armas. Quiero que sepáis que está totalmente prohibido pelearse aquí ¿Alguna pregunta?-nadie dijo nada-Bien pues que comience el entrenamiento

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-preguntó Kurt a Blaine

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir primero a las de supervivencia que ahora están vacías-

Se pasaron toda la mañana en la estación de nudos y en la de plantas, y por la tarde se fueron a la estación del fuego y a la de primeros auxilios, al final del día habían aprendido cómo hacer buenos nudos, cómo manejar una hoguera, qué plantas comer y cuáles utilizar con propiedades curativas y cómo hacer unos primeros auxilios.

Al día siguiente cuando Kurt llegó a desayunar Blaine ya estaba allí:

-Buenos días Blaine ¿Dónde están Will y Sue?-

-Buenos días Kurt, no lo sé no les he visto. Kurt deberías darte prisa por quiero bajar hoy pronto para poder entrenar todo el día-

-Vale, aunque te quería proponer que hoy fuésemos a las armas para practicar un poco-dijo Kurt mientras se tomaba un bollo relleno de chocolate

-Eso estaría genia,l porque resulta que quiero que me enseñes a lanzar cuchillos si no te importa-

-Vale, a cambio de una cosa- dijo Kurt

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Blaine con curiosidad

-Que tú también me enseñes a luchar con hachas-

-Trato hecho-respondió Blaine sonriendo- Y ahora vámonos-

-Oye creo que hoy deberíamos observar un poco al resto de tributos-dijo Kurt mientras se subían en el ascensor y tocaba el botón del sótano

-Yo también lo creo, ¿Por dónde prefieres empezar por los cuchillos o por las hachas?-

-Yo creo que mejor por los cuchillos y por la tarde las hachas-

-Vale- dijo Blaine mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y dejaban paso al Centro de Entrenamiento, allí tan solo estaban la chica del 2 en el puesto de los arcos, el chico alto del 9 donde las lanzas y los dos del 3 donde las espadas. Kurt estuvo toda la mañana enseñando a Blaine a lanzar cuchillos y aunque no era del todo malo, necesitaba mejorar. Mientras tanto el resto de tributos habían llegado y estaban dispersos por el resto de estaciones, por la tarde se dirigieron a la estación de hachas donde tuvieron que compartirla con los tributos del distrito 5 que al parecer estaban discutiendo

-Venga Sugar no es tan difícil-

-Es que me pesa mucho-

-De verdad eres la compañera más inútil que se podía tener, prefiero ir ahora por mi cuenta-dijo el chico dándose media vuelta y yéndose

-Puck espera, no me dejes sola-dijo la chica mientras iba tras él

Kurt se quedó contemplando la escena y le dio pena la chica, aunque luego pensó que probablemente tendría que matarla así que casi que era un favor dejarla sola.

-El uso de las hachas no es difícil, pero sí que es acertar en el objetivo-dijo Blaine mientras cogía un hacha- Tienes que poner el ojo en el objetivo y concentrarte en ese punto-En cuanto dijo esto lanzó el hacha directo a la cabeza del muñeco arrancándosela

-Que tenemos aquí, un atractivo y musculoso lanzador de hachas que acaba de hacer un espectacular lanzamiento-

En cuanto Kurt escuchó esa voz se giró para ver que Sebastian estaba comiéndose a Blaine con los ojos

-Bueno tampoco ha sido para tanto-respondió amablemente Blaine

-La verdad es que no eres un mal partido así que me preguntaba ¿Por qué no haces una alianza conmigo? Yo estoy con mi compañera del 10 y los del 9- ofreció Sebastian

-Yo creo que mi compañero y yo deberíamos pensarlo un poco-dijo Blaine

Kurt por otro lado pensaba en la muerte más dolorosa para Sebastian pero no se le ocurría ninguna lo suficiente fuerte

-Bueno Finn y Sam, los del 9, también se lo pensaron pero supieron escoger sabiamente, espero que hagas lo mismo- dijo Sebastian dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba

Kurt esperó a que se hubiese ido para decir a Blaine

-Blaine ni se te ocurra pensar que nos vamos a aliarnos con ellos, no me cae bien y me parece que simplemente nos quiere utilizar-

-Pero Kurt son 4, más nosotros seríamos 6 y eso sería mucho mejor, además Will nos dijo que deberíamos hacer una alianza y son los únicos que se han presentado-

-Lo siento Blaine pero yo no me fío-

-Entonces supongo que aquí nos separamos-

A Kurt le dolió tanto el comentario que se fue sin decirle nada a Blaine al puesto de plantas a ahogar su dolor. Después de unos 5 minutos Kurt se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, que las tributos del 6 estaban también allí y decidió observarlas un rato sin que se diesen cuenta. Tras un rato Kurt llegó a la conclusión de que no serían malas compañeras, además por la forma en la que se trataban supuso que eran más que amigas, así que decidió proponerlas una alianza

-Hola- saludó amablemente Kurt

-Hola chico de los ojos turquesa- le respondió la más alta de las dos, era rubia con los ojos azules y con cuerpo atlético

-Hola-dijo la otra, morena más baja pero también con una figura muy atlética

-Mi nombre es Kurt y estaba pensando que si ¿Teníais pensado formar alguna alianza con alguien? Porque yo he pensado que podríamos formar la nuestra-

-¿Y que nos aportarías tú que no tuviesen los demás?- le espetó la morena

-Bueno pues la verdad es que soy lanzador de cuchillos y me defiendo muy bien con ellos además he aprendido un poco con las hachas y de supervivencia-

-Santana yo creo que deberíamos dejar que venga con nosotros-

-No sé Brittany ¿Y si nos traicionas? –

-Os prometo que no, yo de verdad que no quiero traicionar a nadie-

-Está bien estás dentro-

Kurt pasó el resto del día y los dos días siguientes con Santana y Brittany entrenando y recogiendo información sobre el resto de tributos, se enteró que las tributos del 1 se llamaban Mercedes la cual era una bestia con las espadas y Tina que era mil veces mejor que Kurt con los cuchillos y que los del 2 se llamaban Rachel, quien al era bastante buena con el arco Ryder que sabía luchar con lanzas. Kurt y Blaine no se hablaron durante todo ese tiempo, aunque Kurt pilló un par de veces a Blaine mirándole fijamente, sin embargo no era el único porque el tributo del 8 también le miraba cada rato. Kurt le preguntó a Santana como se llamaba y le dijo que Karofsky y que su compañera Kitty y se quedó pensando que a lo mejor también eran una buena opción para la alianza, aunque Santana se opuso afirmando que la tal Kitty era bastante despiadada. Finalmente, Kurt tuvo la prueba frente a los managers en la que obtuvo un 9 gracias a una magnífica actuación con los cuchillos y en la cual Blaine obtuvo un 10

-Yo no sé porque hace esto si desde que nos conocemos siempre ha sido amable conmigo-

-No te preocupes Kurt, a lo mejor siente que tiene más posibilidades de ganar con ellos- dijo Emma

Kurt se estaba preparando para la entrevista que hacían la noche antes de los juegos y Emma se estaba encargando de vestirle

-Ya estás listo para deslumbrar-dijo Emma

Kurt se miró al espejo vió que llevaba un sencillo traje gris que hacía que su cara resaltase y brillase , además de destacar su delgado cuerpo

-Gracias Emma siempre vas a lo sencillo pero hermoso-

-Ese es mi estilo, y tú intenta ser amable y agradable- dijo Emma- Shanon Bestie es muy agradable pero te intentará sacar trapos sucios-

Kurt estaba tan nervioso que cuándo se quiso dar cuenta le estaban llamando del escenario para la entrevista

-Buenas noches Kurt- le saludó una Bestie vestida totalmente de rojo

-Buenas noches Bestie-

-Dime Kurt ¿Hay alguien esperándote en tu casa?-

-La verdad es que sí, está mi padre al cual quiero mucho y que ha hecho mucho por mí-

-Hombre eso es natural pero me refiero a si hay alguien especial esperándote-

-¡Ah! Bueno pues …-Kurt se puso rojo-La verdad es que no-

-No me lo puedo creer con lo guapo que eres y no hay nadie esperándote, bueno Kurt te doy la enhorabuena por tu puntación, aunque para tu compañero también que sacó un 10 me parece-

-Gracias, si bueno es que Blaine es muy hábil-

-¿Y cómo son tus expectativas respecto a la arena de este año?-

-Pues espero que no sean cómo el desierto del año pasado, porque el sol deshidrata la piel y salen arrugas-respondió Kurt riéndose

-Yo no puedo decir nada, aunque te daré una pequeña pista: este año va a ser muy especial-

-Me dejas intrigado Shanon-

-Y lo verás, bueno se acabó el tiempo señoras y señores ¡Kurt Hummel!-

Kurt se bajó del escenario recibió las felicitaciones de Will, Sue y Emma y esperó a que Blaine hiciese su entrevista para ir todos juntos al apartamento. Blaine estaba bastante guapo con un traje negro y su entrevista fue magnífica, ya que él siempre había tenido don de gentes. Una vez que acabaron fueron al apartamento y se fueron a acostar.

Kurt, que apenas podía dormir notó cómo otra vez llamaban a su puerta y accedió a abrirla viendo que Blaine estaba en el marco con una sonrisa


	7. Chapter 7

-Blaine-exclamó Kurt sorprendido-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, pensé que ya no querías que fuésemos ami…-

Kurt no pudo acabar la frase, porque Blaine había colocado su mano detrás de la nuca de Kurt y había atraído hacia él la cabeza de Kurt , besándole con amor en los labios

-Vaya- fue lo único que Kurt consiguió decir

-Kurt te amo, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo,pero nunca he tenido el valor suficiente para decírtelo, siempre te he estado observando en el comedor del colegio, en los pasillos y quiero que sepas que mañana cuando vayamos a la arena no dejaré que te pase nada ,porque soy incapaz de vivir en un mundo en el que tu no estés-dijo Blaine agitadamente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mirando fijamente a los ojos a Kurt

-Vaya, eso me alegra mucho porque yo también te amo, me he enamorado de ti y quiero pasar lo poco que me queda de vida contigo-susurró Kurt

Acto seguido sin necesidad de más palabras los dos se tumbaron en la cama y pasaron el resto de la noche acurrucados el uno junto al otro incapaces de dormir por la felicidad y el miedo, el amor y el terror que sentían por el otro y por su posible pérdida

A la mañana siguiente las cosas pasaron tan rápidas quepara a Kurt le pareció que todo sucedió en menos de 1 minuto, cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había despedido de Sue y de Will, había volado con el resto de tributos en el avión hacia a la arena y se encontraba en la sala de despegue con Emma, el traje que llevaría en la arena y el el tubo de cristal que le conduciría a la misma.

-Tranquilo corazón, lo vas a hacer muy bien-dijo Emma abrazando a Kurt- Toma el traje-dijo mientras ayudaba a Kurt a ponerse un sencillo uniforme negro con una cazadora de cuero marrón- Recuerda huye de la Cornucopia y busca agua-

Kurt asintió siendo incapaz de articular una palabra

-Tributos introdúzcanse en las plataformas-anunció una gélida voz femenina por megafonía

Kurt miró por última vez a Emma, quien siempre le había apoyado tanto y le daba gran confianza, le dio un gran abrazo y subió a la plataforma de crista que inmediatamente comenzó a ascender.

En cuanto llegó a la superficie, Kurt oyó una gran explosión y se giró para ver de donde procedía y se dio cuenta de que la plataforma del chico del 3 había explotado llevándosele. Kurt intentó pensar porqué y se dio cuenta que era el chico paralítico y que al no tener la silla de ruedas y su apoyo, habría tocado el suelo antes de que acabase la cuenta atrás provocando que explotase la mina

43,42,41,40…

Kurt se giró para contemplar la arena. Vio en el centro la Cornucopia pero esta vez totalmente vacía, vio al restos de tributos formando un círculo alrededor de ella, pero lo más impresionante que vio fue lo que rodeaba a la Cornucopia.

La arena de este año había sido dividida en 12 partes perfectamente simétricas rodeando la plataforma donde estaba la cornucopia y a su vez las plataformas de los tributos. Cada parte parecía totalmente distinta de otra pero Kurt no se fijó demasiado, porque estaba más preocupado en localizar a Blaine , a quien no veía y a Santana y a Brittany quien estaban la primera 2 puestos más a su derecha y la segunda 5 puestos a la izquierda

5,4,3,2,1… ¡GONG!

Kurt guiado por sus instintos corrió hacia Brittany y agarrándole del brazo la guió hacia la zona que tenían enfrente, rápidamente se giró para ver como Santana también les seguía y con horror vio como la chica negra del 1 perseguía a Santana con una expresión sanguinaria en la cara

-¡ Santana cuidado!-gritó Brittany mientras ella y Kurt corrían por lo que parecía ser unos campos de trigo muy grandes

Después de un rato corriendo Kurt vió con alivio cómo la chica negra del 1 no consiguió alcanzar a Santana y huyó

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?-preguntó Santana una vez que los tres pararon y se recostaron sobre el trigo para recuperar el aliento

-¿El qué?-preguntó Brittany

-Lo de la bomba del chico, aunque mejor uno menos que matar-

-La verdad no se-

Kurt permaneció callado porque se había dado cuenta de que Blaine no estaba y que seguramente se había ido con Sebastian

-¿Dónde narices estamos?-preguntó Santana que se levantó para ojear pero el trigo era tan alto que apenas podía ver nada- Aquí lo único que se ve es un enorme campo de trigo, ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- espetó Santana a Kurt

-Nada-mintió Kurt- Me estaba preguntando que cuántos habrán caído, aunque esta vez sin armas supongo que menos-

El Capitolio pareció oír las palabras de Kurt porque de repente sonó ¡BUM ¡BUM! ¡BUM! Los cañonazos que indicaban que habían muerto tres tributos

-Bueno pues eso significa que quedamos 21- añadió Santana más contenta

-Creo que deberíamos buscar agua y algún arma- propuso Brittany

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar agua en este trigal?- dijo Kurt

-Yo vi un lago en una de las partes, que rodeaban a la Cornucopia-dijo Brittany-Podríamos ir allí-

-Es muy peligroso, además si es la única fuente de agua de la arena el resto de tributos estarán cerca de ella-afirmó Kurt-¿Tú qué opinas Santana?

-Creo que deberíamos a ir a otra parte a explorar y si no encontramos nada mejor volvemos aquí y organizamos un plan-

-Me parece bien, ¿A qué parte vamos?- preguntó Brittany mirando hacia su derecha y a su izquierda-¿Hacia la que tiene ese bosque gigante o a esa en la que hay lo que parece ser una fábrica enorme?

-Yo creo que podremos encontrar agua más fácilmente en el bosque que en la fábrica- dijo Santana- ¿Qué piensas Kurt?

Pero Kurt de repente habían encajado todas las piezas del puzle: el lago, el bosque , el campo de trigo , la fábrica…

-Chicas tengo algo que deciros-

-Pues no te quedes ahí parado y dilo ya- le espetó Santana

-Ya se lo que pasa con esta arena-dijo Kurt- Cada parte es un distrito, tiene las cosas características de cada distrito y su mismo paisaje


	8. Chapter 8

Hubo un momento de silencio total, mientras Santana y Brittany asimilaban lo que Kurt acababa de decir.

-A ver, que no me entero, quieres decir que entonces que cada zona es un distrito-afirmó Santana-Genial , o sea genial, nos mandan aquí para que nos matemos y encima nos complican aún más, me parece GENIAL-

Kurt y Brittany la miraron, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de ira, ya que estaba soltando una retalía de tacos e insultos, que Kurt nunca había oído, y además saltando de un lado a otro como una loca.

-Santana, cálmate debemos ir ya, porque va a empezar a anochecer y todavía no tenemos ni agua, ni comida ni armas- comentó Brittany pacíficamente.

La voz de Brittany pareció calmar a Santana, quien se serenó y se tranquilizó

-Kurt ¿En qué distrito nos encontramos ahora?-

-Por todo este trigo, juzgaría que en el 9, ya que es el distrito que se especializa en el pan y en el trigo-

-Pues podríamos ver si encontramos algo por aquí que nos sirva para hacer pan- sugirió Brittany

-De hecho, existe una planta que si la mezclas con agua y con corteza de árbol limar, da un pan más o menos comestible-dijo Kurt -Lo aprendí en el puesto de las plantas-

-Pues ya me dirás donde pretendes encontrar un árbol limar de esos-dijo Santana

-Podemos ir al bosque ese, el que está en la zona de al lado-

-Yo creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos y nos reunamos aquí, Kurt tu vete al bosque mira a ver si ves agua y trae corteza del árbol ése, mientras Santana y yo nos quedemos por aquí buscando la planta del pan e intentando construir un refugio-dijo Brittany- Dinos cómo es la planta esa-

Kurt les describió cómo era la planta y se marchó al bosque, siendo sumamente cuidadoso de no hacer mucho ruido y con un gran temor. En cuanto llegó al bosque, se dio cuenta que reconocía perfectamente todos los árboles, por lo que dedujo que había llegado al Distrito 7, primera noticia buena desde que había llegado a la arena. Esto le alegro mucho, ya que sabía, que debería haber madera, agua y con un poco de suerte un par de hachas.

Se dio cuenta que no quedaba mucho para que anocheciese, por lo que debía ser rápido y encontrar el agua y el árbol limar. De repente, empezó a oír voces acercándose y guiado por su instinto de supervivencia se subió al árbol más próximo.

Justo en cuanto se había subido al árbol, que le ocultaba junto con la noche, vio un grupo de 6 personas y pudo distinguir a los tributos del 1,2 y 4, que llevaban un montón de armas.

-Creo que les he visto por aquí corriendo-dijo la chica de ojos verdes alta

-Te equivocas, Marley-dijo Rachel-Se fueron al distrito 3

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-preguntó el chico musculoso de ojos verdes

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir de vuelta a la Cornucopia, y empezar una nueva caza- dijo Mercedes

-Pero primero, miremos si por aquí hay alguien escondido-continuó el chico- Les matamos, les robamos y nos vamos-

-Brody, tiene razón-dijo Ryder- Además, esto es el distrito 7 aquí seguro que encontramos algunas hachas-

-¿Qué miras Tina? ¿Hay alguien por ahí?-preguntó Mercedes

Tina se encontraba mirando a todos los árboles con un cuchillo en la mano, dispuesto a atravesar a cualquiera que estuviese por ahí

-Nada, es que me parecía haber visto a alguien- comentó con un tono siniestro

-Entonces, vámonos a ver si encontramos algún tributo por allí-dijo Marley señalando con el dedo un camino

Todos le siguieron excepto Tina que se quedó un rato más escrudiñando más entre los árboles, cuando dijo:

-No sé quién eres ni dónde estás, porque ahora no te puedo ver, pero sé que estás por aquí y no dudes que te voy a encontrar y en cuanto lo haga, te mataré de la forma más dolorosa que pueda-

Dicho esto, se giró y se fue con el resto, no sin lanzar una última mirada a los árboles, mirando justo en el que estaba Kurt. En cuanto se fue, Kurt empezó a respirar agitadamente, había pasado tanto miedo que no se había dado cuenta de respirar. Intentó procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir, cuando el cielo, ya oscuro, se iluminó y apareció una pantalla mientras tocaba el himno de Panem. En la pantalla, aparecían el nombre y el distrito de los tributos que habían caído ese día, Artie del 3, Becky del 11 y un tal Wade/Unique del 12

Kurt respiró aliviado al ver que el rostro de Blaine no aparecía y decidió darse prisa, en encontrar el árbol. El agua y las hachas, ya las buscaría en otro momento porque después de toda la tensión sufrida, lo único que quería era reunirse con Santana y Brittany y buscar un lugar bien seguro. Justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido en encontrar el árbol, vio un árbol mediano escondido entre unos matorrales, arrancó toda la madera de la corteza que pudo y se dirigió de nuevo al obstante, parecía que no había manera de volver, ya que al ser de noche el camino de vuelta no era fácilmente reconocible, por lo que Kurt se empezó a poner nervioso. Sin embargo, Kurt podía sentir a Will mirándole a través del televisor, y empezó a pensar ¿Qué haría Will?, una vocecilla en su cabeza pareció responderle, porque le dijo: Subirse a un árbol y echar un vistazo para poder ver dónde te encuentras.

Kurt que estaba cargando con la corteza del árbol, la dejó a un lado del suelo y empezó a escalar lo que parecía un árbol bastante alto. Una vez arriba, apenas podía distinguir nada, aunque consiguió localizar el enorme campo de trigo del 9, y decidió ir hacia allí.

Kurt se bajó del árbol, cuando de repente vio un destello a la luz de la luna, era muy brillante y se encontraba entre unos arbusto próximos, con mucho cuidado se acercó a los arbustos para ver lo había entre ellos, cuando vio 5 pequeñas hachas del tamaño de una cabeza humana. Kurt las cogió y recogió toda la corteza que había dejado y se fue corriendo en la dirección correcta. Mientras corría pensaba en Santana y Brittany, si habían podido construir un refugio seguro o si les habrían cogido los Profesionales, cuando de repente sonó un ¡BUM! , alguien había muerto y no sabía quién.

Kurt estaba a punto de perder los nervios otra vez, deseando que ese muerto no fuese ni Blaine ni Santana ni Brittany, cuando llegó al distrito 9. Una vez en el campo de trigo, empezó a sentirse mucho más tranquilo, porque debido a la altura del trigo, podía ocultarse mejor.

-Santana, Brittany ¿Dónde estáis?- preguntó Kurt en voz baja, mientras se adentraba más en el campo, preparándose para lo peor.

-Estamos aquí-

Kurt nunca se había alegrado de oír más la voz tan maleducada de Santana, y guiado por el sonido de su voz, llegó a lo que parecía una especie de cueva hecha de trigo y de ramas

-Kurt ¡Estás a salvo!-dijo Brtinnay- Creíamos que te habían matado-

-No, yo estoy vivo, aunque casi me matan-dijo Kurt, mientras las dos le miraban horrorizadas- Me he encontrado con los Profesionales-

-No te preocupes que sin sus estúpidas armas no son nadie- dijo Santana confiada

-El problema es que sí que tienen armas, las han debido de encontrar y las han cogido-

-Pues sería interesante saber en que distrito podemos encontrarlas-añadió Brtinnay

-¿Encontraste las hachas, las cortezas y el agua?- preguntó Santana

-Sí, si y no, porque estaban los Profesionales por ahí y estaba asustado, además estaba demasiado oscuro para poder ver nada-

-Bff, a ver que hacemos ahora sin agua, por lo menos tenemos algo de comer- dijo Santana

-Kurt dame la corteza del árbol limar que la mezclo con la planta del pan y así cenamos-dijo Brittany-Tendremos que hacer turnos de guardia esta noche-

-Los profesionales tenían pensado cazar hoy por la noche, así que mejor que el que haga guardia esté armado con las hachas-dijo Kurt

-Empezaré yo haciendo la guardia- se ofreció Brittany- Vosotros cenad e iros a dormir-

Kurt y Santana se fueron a la "cueva" que habían conseguido construir Santana y Brittany, no era más que una cubierta de trigo y ramas, pero muy bien disimulada, que les protegía del frío de la noche, cenaron y se acostaron

-Buenas noches Santana-

-Buenas noches Kurt-

-Buenas noches Blaine-


End file.
